Trapped In A Nightmare: Who's Next?
by I bring the mosh brah
Summary: 'Ron could feel surging icy chills shoot up his spine, his crystal blue eyes blinded in the darkness.He didn't know where he was or what was with him in the room.He heard faint footsteps..."Draco? Is that you?" Suddenly, a hand grasped his neck from behin


Trapped in a Nightmare: Who's Next?  
  
****************  
  
Author's Note: Hi! This is a fanfic based on Harry Potter, and I've began to try another twist on it, not just action and romance. Horror. Terror. Thrills. Prepare to be scared...  
  
****************************  
  
Chapter One: The Beginnings of Terror  
  
*************************  
  
Ron sighed irritably. Draco had been in there for over an hour.  
  
September 2nd, Tuesday, time for Term One Examinations. Or in other words, T.O.E 's. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Parvati, Lavender, Dean, Seamus, and Neville, along with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and another 5th year Slytherin named Rilo, a thin girl with long, silky black hair and ghostly grey eyes that stared into distant space for long periods of time, were the first of the Gryffindors and Slytherins to be examined. T.O.E 's were simply short review tests to see how much you could remember from last year. These tests had only started this year because last year the teachers had noticed how much knowledge students forget over the summer.  
  
After they had been chosen to be the first group to be tested, they then travelled up the Astronomy Tower, to the class of Divination. Harry had sighed with exasperation, as Ron had cursed morbidly at this information. Slytherins and Divination, could this get any worse?  
  
It could. The group had to wait in the small, cramped, crowded room that was just below the trapdoor that lead them into the classroom. It was thick with heavily scented fumes and the heat was unbearable. Ron prayed that this unexpected torture would be over soon.  
  
"How much longer will Malfoy be? I can't stand this heat anymore!" growled Dean. He tugged at his soaked robe, the sweaty fabric sticking to his body. He groaned with agony.  
  
Hermione shifted in her small wooden seat uncomfortably, trying to pull her chocolate brown locks of hair out of her sweat-drenched face. "Be patient! Honestly, your complaining is almost as bad as these fumes!" Yes, the fumes where that bad.  
  
Ron had been silent through the whole sweltering ordeal. He was lost in his muddled thoughts. The fumes were making him drowsy and the heat was slowing down his mind and movements.  
  
'Hermione is so...different from last year. She seems more...mature.'  
  
'Not in just her mind, but her looks too, you know? She is graced with beauty I never knew she had...'  
  
'I've always liked her, more than a friend... but now it's different... it's love.'  
  
**********************  
  
Draco Malfoy drummed his fingers impatiently against the sleek wooden table. 'Where is that ridiculous old bat?' he wondered frustratingly as he gazed at the ceiling with dreary silver eyes. He had been waiting for Professor Trelawney for over an hour now.  
  
************************  
  
Harry's mind drifted lazily. His vision was blurred but he could still see his friends and enemies lying wearily in the tiny room around him. To his right, Lavender and Seamus were sprawled together, Lavender's limp head on Seamus' shoulder. Both of their eyes were closed.  
  
Parvati, and Dean rested on the ground to Harry's left, in similar positions to Lavender and Seamus. Right beside them, was Pansy, lying across the seats, and under her, on the floor, was Neville, huddled up with his thumb in his mouth. Disturbing.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were resting side by side, both in odd positions. They lay under the trapdoor.  
  
Rilo was curled up in the corner, her eerie eyes shut, her head bowed down, locks of black hair obscuring her face.  
  
Hermione and Ron were about a metre away from Lavender and Seamus. Hermione was the only one not lying down, her body leaning against the cardboard- like wall. Her legs dangled over the edge of her seat, her arms slouched across the long armrests. Ron was sprawled on the ground, lying on his side as his long, lanky legs slackly spread out on the floor, one arm across his stomach and the other resting along the floorboards, hand upturned. His crystal blue eyes were gently closed also, and in Harry's mind appeared to be sleeping. Harry was dreadfully wrong.  
  
*************************************  
  
A sharp SNAP echoed into the misty room. 'Finally!' Draco thought with relief and eagerness to get away from the heavy perfumes and heat.  
  
He lifted his head, his cold metallic eyes met with a horrid and shocking sight.  
  
*****************************  
  
Harry's head shot up when he heard a loud SNAP, his mind cleared from the fog and fumes, excited to be tested next, and escape from the room of torment.  
  
Thinking too quickly and assuming that Draco was finished, Harry enthusiastically went to shake Ron awake. He reached out his hand to grasp Ron's shoulder when Ron's eyes suddenly shot open.  
  
They were pure vanilla white, except for two large circles of bright blue in the middle of each eye.  
  
Ron turned to Harry, an evil smirk painted on his pale face. His voice was a haunting whisper, filled with taunting and hatred.  
  
"Death is coming, Harry Potter. Death is coming... to you."  
  
A deep scream ricocheted loudly from the room above the trapdoor.  
  
*********************  
  
A/N: Hope you like it! What will happen when Harry is faced with a POSSESSED Ron? What will happen to poor Draco, trapped in the Divination classroom with who-knows-what? Why did my marshmallow explode? These answers and more in Chapter Two! Review!  
  
******************************* 


End file.
